


【米英】無聲世界／A Silent World

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [51]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設米英美國人朝前彎下腰，雙手交叉扣住英國人的身軀，把他的毛衣濡濕了一點。青年的額頭枕在他的頸窩裡，英國看不見他的表情，從呼吸推測他應該沒在說話，於是抬手溫柔地摩挲對方濃金色的頭髮。在這無聲的世界裡，英國卻比以往的任何時刻都確信，他們是彼此需要的。－不知是不是因為真的太久沒見面，英國人覺得那擁抱的力度比過去又大了些，弄得他即便隔著厚厚的毛衣、即便聽不見，仍能判斷出自己的骨頭正在嘎吱作響——而那懷抱的溫暖恆久不變。要是能聽見美國的聲音就好了。吵鬧的、洪亮的，有時低沈呢喃的，充滿情緒和情感的……那樣讓人想念。想看到他在自己抱怨時打哈哈，說他「笨蛋」時也不反駁，反而得意上揚的嘴角。想聽他呼喊自己的名字，「英國」也好，「亞瑟」也好，想親耳聽見他在耳旁溫柔地對自己說「快點好起來吧。」－哭吧，笑吧，盡情地喜悅與哀愁，你早已不是孤單一人，你的情感你的想念已有了歸處。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 24





	【米英】無聲世界／A Silent World

**無聲世界／A Silent World**

英國就這樣，徹底地聽不見、也發不出聲音了。

他原本以為那只是剛起床時的遲鈍結合惡劣的天氣導致感官出現了短暫的麻痺，但事實是他真的什麼也聽不見了。

窗外的飛雪是無聲的，屋裡的暖爐設備是無聲的，皮膚與布料摩擦時也是無聲的。英國本以為自己起碼能夠發出聲音——至少他的喉嚨並沒有感到任何的不適——然而當他像往常那樣張合嘴唇時，平常迴盪在腦殼裡的聲響並沒有如常出現，手指摸上喉嚨，那上面沒有聲帶振動的觸感。

他一臉懊惱地跟小精靈用手勢比劃了許久之後，才準確地將自己聽不見的狀況傳達出去，並從後者的反應再次確認自己發不出聲音了。

在這個時期身體出現這種狀況，他自己也說不清是正常還是不正常了。

舊的一年在昨天就渾渾噩噩地過去了——是的，渾渾噩噩。

經濟衰弱、國民們的身心健康嚴重受挫，作為國家化身的他自認幾乎算得上毫無建樹的一年。

英國已經在這世界活了很長時間，千年歷史裡多的是比這更嚴峻、更血腥渾濁的年代。然而作為國家的人類形態，似乎總會無可避免地沾染上人類的特質，又或者被普遍的國民意志影響，有時短視、更多的是健忘——以至於英國偶爾會認真地覺得去年是進入這個世紀以來最糟糕的一年。

往年總是盛大的跨年儀式減免了許多環節，他就在倫敦郊區這棟莊園大屋的起居室裡，在電視上煙花盛放時對著電腦熒幕上身處大西洋另一邊的美國說了聲「新年快樂」。

對方戲謔地回答「那就先晚安，5個小時之後我會回答你的」後他抿著嘴角道了晚安，披著毛巾毯上樓回到自己的房間，洗漱好後躺下。

英國人看著小夜燈將床頂罩上的繡花映得柔軟，睡意並不強烈。

新的一年就這樣到來了，寒冷的冬天徘徊著不走，聖誕前就開始下的雪延續到這週仍沒有停，再加上比前幾年更為凜冽的風，更讓英國感到冷得厲害。

寒風將窗戶拍得砰砰作響，他在這股寒意裡輾轉了好幾次，最終只好忍著凍起身關窗，在窗戶徹底緊閉前他透著那縫隙往外瞥了一眼，暗黑的天色下是空無一人。他愣了愣，慢慢地回到床上，將手腳都蜷縮起來，之後就模模糊糊地睡著了。

再次醒來時，迎接他的已是這無聲世界，以及手機熒幕上那些未讀的、大多是來自友好國家們的新年祝賀信息，當然其中附帶顏文字符號最多的那條來自美國。

英國認真想了想，冷靜地決定按日常作息行動，同時評估自己的狀況。

視覺是正常的，窗外尚未融化的白雪，室內家具沉穩的色調，小精靈們聚在庭園裡為被白雪掩蓋的土壤和枯枝施下閃閃發光的魔法，期盼春天到來時那裡能生出更繁茂的花草枝葉。

他的嗅覺和味覺也很正常，沖泡大吉嶺紅茶時散發的香味，樸素的三明治和水果色拉淡淡的清香一如往常。

他的行動能力也和過去沒有什麼差異，能正常地站立和坐下，能自由地活動四肢。

大概就是這麼個狀況。

已在這世間延續了上千年的生命，即便是突然失去了聽覺和嗓音，嚴格來說也算不上什麼嚴重事態。英國是這麼認為的。他可是曾經無數次沐血戰場，爬過槍林彈雨，甚至差點被埋進國家墳場，而且每年七月定期發作的病症都能熬過去的……經驗豐富的生命體。

眼下的首要任務是將情況報告給那些近在他身邊的國民，還有那些遠在數百甚至千里之外但關係密切的國家們。

他在既是國民也是下屬的馬里歐.霍華德的半勸告半脅迫下做了全面的身體檢查，結果顯示各項指標一切正常。

醫學再如何發達，發生在「國家的人類形態」上的事情終究難以用和人類完全相同的標準來判斷——如他所料。英國在心中嘆了口氣，不得不默默地將事先用電腦敲好並打印出來的安慰信遞給一臉憂鬱的秘書。

這時英國不得不感慨美國總是掛在嘴邊的那些現代科技，在電腦和智能手機這些文明工具的輔助下，他起碼沒有被剝奪流暢地表達自己的機會。

到白金漢宮和伊麗莎白女王喝下午茶的時候，他會用紙筆和表情來和女王交流。與他相識超過4/5個世紀的人類女性表現出的擔憂，都被他用溫柔平靜的笑臉平復了過去。

冬季的嚴寒減少了他的出行次數，也減少了與更多國民寒暄聊天的必要，但對英國來說，目前的狀況多少還是有些不方便。

比如他的小精靈們既不會寫字也看不懂人類的文字，之前光是通過手勢和表情來求證自己失去聽覺和聲線與它們的魔法或惡作劇無關，就已經費了英國不少心力。那些原本總能輕鬆交流的對象，現在卻比普通人更難以溝通，這讓英國難免感到落寞。

至於英格蘭的三位兄長的反應算不上太差，差不多是介於「應該會自己好起來吧」和「反正別拖累我」之間的關懷程度。

英聯邦的國家們的反應明顯強烈許多，在遠程視訊時得知消息的加拿大堅持要到大西洋這一邊來看望他，被英國一臉堅決地敲下了婉拒。澳大利亞和新西蘭也表達了類似的關切，甚至還提議去請教本國的土著長老能否提供什麼秘傳療法來解決，也都被英國否決了。

當然對英國來說，最讓他不知所措的是美國——總是美國，也只有美國。

在跟對方視訊通話的時候，年輕國家顯然表現出了極度的不愉快。一來因為他本就擔心陷入這個境況的英國，另一個不可忽視的理由是兩人已經有整整三個月沒見面了。科技帶來了諸多便利，但依然無法解決相隔幾千公里而無法親吻也無法碰觸的現實。年輕國家的焦躁也就顯而易見。

因此美國提到自己計劃請個假到英格蘭住上一小段時間時，英國人並不感到十分意外。

對此他的心裡既感到愧疚也感到竊喜，手指停在鍵盤上許久發現自己什麼反駁也敲不出來，只點點頭答應了。

—

美國來到英格蘭的那一天，雪剛好也停了。

收到了只寫著「開門」這樣簡短文字的訊息，英國以為會迎來一張寫著生氣或是不耐煩的臉，然而站在門口的美國青年出乎他意料地平靜，只是那總是微微上揚的嘴角並沒有笑意。

英國人心中一瞬間閃過了「美國會不會覺得這樣的我很麻煩」的念頭，然而問不出口也發不出聲音的情況下，他的反應顯然也遲緩了許多。

然後美國直接將手機螢幕遞到他面前，上面是放大的兩行字：「禁止胡思亂想，不接受反對意見！」在英國還兀自恍惚著時對方已經用力地將他摟進懷裡。

不知是不是因為真的太久沒見面，英國人覺得那擁抱的力度比過去又大了些，弄得他即便隔著厚厚的毛衣、即便聽不見，仍能判斷出自己的骨頭正在嘎吱作響——而那懷抱的溫暖恆久不變。

美國從來不是那種會照顧別人感受的性格，總是以自我為中心，生活方式上也比英國粗獷，但對著與他關係特殊且悠長的英國，青年總體來說還是很體貼的。

因為對英國這棟大屋裡的一切都早已熟悉，美國人並沒有表現出任何不習慣，會按自己的日常辦公、打遊戲和健身，但大多時候都跟英國呆在同一個空間裡，像是為了能隨時出現在他身旁似的。

……這、這並不是什麼源於自戀的評價，只是長期的觀察和感受而已。雖然只是心中的想法，英國還是飛快地添加了備註。

因為什麼也聽不見，於是兩人就徹底沒了往常的調笑或拌嘴。英國會在智能手機上將要說的話寫得完整，而美國回應時常是簡短話語加上各種手勢和表情，效率不比往常，但仍最大程度地保持了溝通順暢。

當然在這樣特殊的情況下，美國還增加了點額外興趣。比如兩人在書房時，美國會目不轉睛地盯著英國辦公，然後在寫字板上洋洋灑灑寫下諸如「這個時代還認真地挑選信紙和用筆寫信，你還真是古板得可愛」這樣的稱讚，遞到英國面前阻擋住他工作的視線。

英國則是撇撇嘴，拿過馬克筆在那長長的一串句子下方標註「這才是合格的英國紳士」，臉頰因為藏不住心裡的甜蜜而飛快地泛紅。

——畢竟誰能抗拒來自戀人的讚美呢。

偶爾也有美國人突然忘記英國人聽不見的時候，對著年長國家說了好一陣話，發現沒有任何迴響才反應過來。

英國就愣愣地看著美國人的笑臉和一張一合的嘴，心想這跟大半個世紀前的無聲電影有點相似，可惜現實中不會自動生成字幕，他聽不見美國的聲音也讀不出他在說些什麼。

英國並不覺得自己會永久喪失聽覺和聲線，在世界上存活這麼多年，他對自己的復原能力還是有一定信心的——即便跟美國無法相比——總之他覺得自己總有一天會好的。

然而這個「總有一天」是長是短，是過了這個冬季就到或是三年後的夏天也不會到來，他心裡沒有底，總是自信心滿載的美國也無法斷言。

一想到這英國人就會露出悵然的神情，直到美國人明顯皺了眉頭，伸過手過來撫摸他的臉頰為止。

在英國處於這樣的身體狀態下，即便是小別重逢後的夜晚，一向精力旺盛的美國也少了往常調情的舉止。

英國人對此倒沒什麼不滿，畢竟自己現在算不上正常，一點聲音都沒有的做愛方式光是想象就覺得詭異滲人，他也不認為美國人有這方面的癖好。

晚上睡覺的時候他總是被對方擁在懷抱裡，寬廣的懷抱和溫度就環繞在自己身旁，手指的觸感清晰，幾乎能融化這冬天的所有不快。

在夢裡倒是能「聽見」聲音的。然而英國很清楚那都是從記憶裡調度出來的碎片，並且他總能清楚地認知到那時的自己正身陷夢境，心裡就無可避免地一陣空蕩蕩。

但早晨醒來時美國青年熟睡的臉龐就近在眼前，即便聽不見也無法問候，這樣的瞬間已經讓他感到真實且滿足。

—

這段時間他們常一起出門採購食材，出於安全考慮自然是由美國來開車。雖然整個人處在無聲的狀態，但輪到選購食材時，英國仍是一貫地精打細算有計劃，因此可以說是一切順利。

這天回程的路上又下起了雪，英國就看著窗外漫天紛飛的小雪花將原本已露出一些顏色的路面再次一點點覆蓋，如同大自然的填色遊戲似的。他心想如果「安靜」也能用等級來衡量的話，現在大概就是「最高級」了吧。

他正看得入神，突然感覺車速在減緩，不久後車就停在了路邊。

英國人好奇地轉過臉，美國人已經解了安全帶，上身傾斜過來親吻他，溫熱的嘴唇先是緩慢地舔舐他的唇瓣，然後是緩慢地吮吸，過程漫長得讓英國感到視線都模糊了開去。

美國停下親吻的動作伴隨著一陣冷風和幾片雪花到來，英國掙扎著睜開眼睛，卻發現被打開的車窗外，原先維持交通秩序的交通警正一臉無奈地看著他們。看對方的手勢他大概能判斷是讓他們快開走的意思，不過那視線裡的含義似乎更為複雜。

等交通警的身影遠離了倒後鏡，英國才好奇地揪了下美國的袖口，用眼神詢問剛才是怎麼狀況。

美國眨眨眼重新減緩車速，單手在手機上飛快地敲字後扔了過來。

「因為那已經是第三次敲窗警告了:) 」

英國瞬間一臉窘迫，耳朵滾燙地紅。美國仍是一臉老神在在的笑容，顯然真的完全不在意，將他的手撈過去握在掌心裡。

英國人沒法像往日那樣責難，只能對著美國人瞪了好一會，突然發現青年的側臉線條被窗外的白雪勾勒得明晰，不知怎麼地心裡一陣釋然。

——反正聽不見，就可以理所當然地無需在意了。

—

英國覺得這段時間還有個明顯的變化，是在失去聽覺和聲線後，身體的其他感官也有了改變。尤其是味覺和嗅覺都比之前敏銳不少，在嘗試製作料理時他能根據食材散發在空氣中的氣味來控制火候，在進行調味時也終於擁有了「掌握分寸」這樣的技能。

作為受益人的美國對此當然沒什麼怨言。英國從烤箱裡拿出剛出爐的司康餅時，美國就坦然地從他背後探出手來拿走一個，邊吃邊在手機上飛快敲出「很好吃哦」的稱讚——不再以聲音為媒介交流，但美國的表達依然直白簡短——偶爾他會再補上一行「真不習慣」和大笑的顏文字。

明明是被稱讚但英國仍是一陣心情複雜，他想何止你不習慣，我自己都覺得不習慣極了。

一起用餐的時候，英國會提醒自己盡可能地控制使用刀叉的幅度和力度，避免因無法判斷聲音而造成噪音。

而美國竟然事先準備好了「用不著小心翼翼」的紙團扔了過來，英國人讀後只能無奈地點頭，而對方會笑得一臉得意，像是炫耀自己的料事如神。

這段時間美國主動攬下了清洗餐具的工作，這天晚餐結束後也不例外。美國在水池前忙碌時，英國就坐在餐桌旁慢吞吞地削著兼顧了美國食量的兩人份蘋果。

他正專心地削走最後一小片果皮，一雙粗糙且帶著水汽的手掌從後方伸來圈住他的喉嚨，在他下意識挺直身軀時，美國人的手指開始繞著他的喉結來回摩擦。

英國往後仰起臉，正好對上美國低垂著的頭。他心想這到底是因為長年的相識相知還是其他原因，此刻兩人明明沒有發出任何聲響，他卻讀懂了美國青年那詢問著「怎麼會突然就聽不見發不出聲音呢」的眼神。

可惜他也不知道答案，只能搖搖頭，然後放下手上的蘋果，雙手握住美國人的手掌，臉頰貼在對方的掌心蹭了幾下，想著對啊，怎麼會這樣呢，可我卻覺得現在這樣也很幸福了。

不逾越也不帶貪婪，謙卑得如同聖徒一般，連他自己都覺得不可思議。如果不是沒了聲音，他大概會發出一陣自嘲的笑聲。

美國人朝前彎下腰，雙手交叉扣住英國人的身軀，把他的毛衣濡濕了一點。青年的額頭枕在他的頸窩裡，英國看不見他的表情，從呼吸推測他應該沒在說話，於是抬手溫柔地摩挲對方濃金色的頭髮。

在這無聲的世界裡，英國卻比以往的任何時刻都確信，他們是彼此需要的。

—

美國這幾天都比英國更早入睡。

對此英國是有些心疼的，要兼顧華盛頓.D.C的工作時間和倫敦這邊的生活時間，即便是美國也必然會感到疲累吧。

他摸了摸美國的額頭然後躺回枕頭上，開始在腦海裡默念華茲華斯的詩歌給自己催眠。在睡意卷上腦門時，美國突然湊過來親了他的額頭一下，英國睜眼看著美國的嘴巴慢慢張合，那嘴形是在說「快好起來吧」。

他頓時睡意全無，坐起身盯著美國，而對方顯然只是半夢半醒，很快就睡了回去。

英國覺得心臟一陣抽痛。

他雖然說不上身強力壯，但國家並不是那樣容易生病的，國家們的器官和身體機能也並不那麼容易衰敗。除去每年恆常發作的七月病之外，會讓他衰弱得影響生活的病症，與他的生命長度比較起來，算是少得能按著年代列舉了。

幾百年前哪怕在大西洋上顛簸兩三個月，他也能在到達北美洲的第一個晚上，跟還只是孩童的美利堅並排躺在床上，仍有精力給如同弟弟的他講些英格蘭的傳奇故事，講海洋與人類開拓的航線。

……回想起來，在那個時期他曾在船上感染過一次風寒，病懨懨地到達馬塞諸塞州之後，被雖是孩童模樣卻力大無比的美利堅舉著扔到了床上。在他還一愣一愣的時候，孩童已經快速地為他準備了擦拭用的熱水和熱食物，明顯已經掌握了更多作為人類形態的生活經驗。

他就著小夜燈的光看孩童亮晶晶的藍色眼睛，對方湊過來親他的額頭，小小的手摸著他的頭髮，英國想回答說謝謝，喉嚨卻發不出聲音。

那是英國從孩童時代到少年時代都沒有體驗過的溫暖，無論身在野外森林或是皇室的城堡，無論感染多麼痛苦的疾病，他都過於習慣只有小精靈們給他帶來一些關切和光芒，卻沒有誰的溫度能讓他的痛苦減少一些。那些得知他存在的人類會關心「英格蘭」這個國家生命體的存活，嘴上讚頌著需索著，卻似乎並不真的關心他的健康他的心情他的其他。

而大西洋的另一端，北美孩童那暖爐一般的掌心握著他的手，說著「英吉利，快好起來吧」，卻讓總是極力維持驕傲模樣的少年英格蘭眼眶發熱。

……那樣的時光並沒有持續太久，孩童的成長速度快得他措手不及，不久後便長成心思更縝密的少年，再之後超越他的身高，對他心懷忌憚，舉槍相向。

他們有過戰爭，在不算太長的年月後和好，卻不再有如往昔那樣的溫情，青少年模樣的美國親吻他的手背時眼神裡藏不住鋒芒。

再然後少年成長為體格強壯、野心勃勃的青年，青年模樣的美國超越他幫助他也擁抱他，注視著他的時候目光炯炯，如同回到了原點，卻是超越了原點。

……

英國人抬手撫摸眼前美國的睡臉，往上移動，試圖撫平對方微蹙著的眉頭，那是青年睡著時極少有的難過神情。

他的胸口一陣陣酸楚，眼眶發熱，喉嚨收縮顫抖著發不出任何嗚咽聲，沒多久便淚流滿面。

要是能聽見美國的聲音就好了。

吵鬧的、洪亮的，有時低沈呢喃的，充滿情緒和情感的……那樣讓人想念。

想看到他在自己抱怨時打哈哈，說他「笨蛋」時也不反駁，反而得意上揚的嘴角。

想聽他呼喊自己的名字，「英國」也好，「亞瑟」也好，想親耳聽見他在耳旁溫柔地對自己說「快點好起來吧。」  
  


……啊，原來我是真的，這樣地想念你啊。

—

在確定自己意識清醒時，眼前的沉重和黑暗讓英國心裡一陣惶恐。失去了聽覺和聲線後，如果連眼睛也看不見的話……

他彈起身的動作太過劇烈以至於整個人從床上摔了下來，在手帕掉落在地的瞬間他那「突突突」的心跳才平復了一些。

看來那是美國起床時發現他的眼睛腫脹而採取的冷敷手段，明明是關懷卻帶來驚嚇的舉動讓英國瞬間哭笑不得。

他撿起手帕放到桌上，站起身揉了揉摔痛的手腳，張望了下周圍，判斷不出美國的去向，又看了眼窗簾大開著的窗外，陽光不算明亮，但並沒有在下雪。

英國便走過去將窗戶打開，往外一探身，冷空氣灌了他滿身。他心儀的庭園仍是一片白雪皚皚，穿著藍色羽絨服拿著雪鏟站在其中的美國人自然最為顯眼。

察覺到樓上的動靜，美國青年朝他抬起臉，揮著手臂大笑起來，濃金色頭髮和笑臉在雪地中明晃晃的。

英國瞬間就恍了神，耳膜裡突然有「啪滋——」的聲響穿過，然後是算不上響亮的「呼呼」風聲，稀疏的鳥鳴聲，還有來自屋裡電暖爐的細小運轉聲響。

「啊……」

英國驚訝地睜大眼睛，察覺到那是已經一段時間沒有運作過的聲帶發出的聲響，儘管沙啞且生硬，卻清晰地在耳膜擦響。

他在前不久才平復下來的心臟再度「突突突」地跳動起來，那扑騰的聲音幾乎穿透胸腔，夾雜著一陣狂喜卷過了全身。

——失而復得的、可以再度聆聽和自由表達的狂喜，不僅讓他的眼眶，連帶著手心和身體都熱了起來。

「美、美國……！」英國幾乎用盡全身力氣一般地呼喊，「我能、聽見了！」

「英國？！」美國人扔掉手上的雪鏟，不自覺地往前邁了幾步，一臉驚喜不已。

英國人用力地點頭，臉龐因為激動而一片緋紅，他飛快地轉身往樓下跑去，用力打開大門時，急促呼出的二氧化碳在空氣中化成一大陣白霧。

「英國！」美國正一邊大喊一邊朝他的方向跑來，「亞瑟.柯克蘭？！」

英國終於放鬆在奔跑過程中努力抿著的嘴角，在美國青年朝他張開手臂時直接連跑帶跳撲進了對方的懷抱裡：「我能聽見了！笨蛋阿爾弗雷德！」

哭吧，笑吧，盡情地喜悅與哀愁，你早已不是孤單一人，你的情感你的想念已有了歸處。

然後——兩人就「碰通」一聲重重地一同摔在了雪地上。

「……」

「……啊哈哈哈！」短暫的沉默過後，美國大笑了出聲，他的手臂緊緊環住英國的肩膀，臉頰貼住他的腦袋，「我以前都沒發現你可以這麼沉。」

「哈哈……」英國的臉埋在美國的肩上，方才掉落的眼淚將對方的羽絨服浸潤了一小片，「我一直就很有份量，只是被你的怪力忽略了。」

「嗯，我這下完全感受到了『愛的重量』。」美國人雙手捧起英國人的臉頰，看他因冰雪和哭泣而紅腫的眼睛，一臉認真地說，「還有你的聲音，比我原本以為的好聽一百倍嘛。」

「……笨蛋。」英國人用力吸了吸鼻子，嘴唇湊到美國人臉頰旁親了親。

頭上樹木在微風中抖落了幾片雪花，落在他們的頭頂和身上，慢慢地化成透明。被美國人扔在一旁的雪鏟旁，是悄悄從雪地裡冒出的一圈淡淡綠色。

那深藏於冬季的名為「思念」的雪，在與愛人相會、心中的春天到來後，便會融化不見。

  
  


― Fin ―

**Author's Note:**

> 思念是一種病，卻是能夠痊癒。


End file.
